lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rampion
The Rampion is the name of a 214 Rampion, Class 11.3 cargo ship. Originally owned by the American Republic, the ship was stolen by Carswell Thorne, who then claimed it as his own. History Becoming the possession of Carswell Thorne The Rampion was originally a cargo ship in the American Republic. However, when Thorne turned nineteen, he stole the ship and removed his ID chip. Eighteen months later, Thorne is found and captured in the Commonwealth, and sentenced to six years for attempting to steal a second-era jade necklace. Thorne was supposed to later be trialed and serve his sentences in Australia and the American Republic, but escaped before then. Escaping with the Rampion When Thorne and Cinder escaped from the New Beijing prison in the Commonwealth, Thorne leads Cinder to his ship at a warehouse and tries to open the hatch with a password, but it doesn't open. Figuring that either the power cell is dead or there is a problem with the auto-control system, Cinder enters the ship through an access hatch and connects the universal connector cable from her hand into the ship's main computer terminal. The Rampion powers up and is able to escape from New Beijing. Thorne finds Cinder unconscious in the engine room because the auto-control defaults almost drained her power system. While showing Thorne the ID chips Cinder has kept from Peony and Iko, Cinder realizes that she might be able to revive Iko by connecting her to the ship. Cinder plugs Iko's personality chip into the inlet for the auto-control system and waits for Iko to connect. Iko is horrified to learn that it's been two weeks since she had been disabled by Adri and that she is now a spaceship, saying she is hideous. However, Thorne says that Iko is the prettiest ship in the sky, causing her to "blush" (increasing the temperature in the ship). Iko continues to dislike being a ship, but it makes her happy to learn that she is being useful. Overview Exterior design The Rampion holds the design that's the same as any other ship of the same model; however, at one point, there had been a trait that clearly distinguished the ship from others: Cinder later teased Thorne about the silhouette of a lounging naked lady painted on the ship, but was secretly impressed when she learned it was hand drawn by Thorne himself. Unfortunately, this unique characteristic became public knowledge, and for the sake of lying low, Cinder had to paint over the painting during Thorne's absence, much to her regret. Thorne was not pleased about this when he found out. Interior design When Cinder and Thorne located the Rampion, Cinder was faintly impressed with the size of the ship and all of its features when she downloaded its blueprint. After physically being inside the ship to take in the details in person, Cinder remarked how it exceeded her expectation. Known entity that served as its auto control system *Linh Cinder *Iko *Darla Known people who served as its pilot *Carswell Thorne *Scarlet Benoit *Jacin Clay *Linh Cinder Trivia *The Rampion's name is from how, in a popular variation of the original fairy tale, the rampion plant was what Rapunzel's mother asked her husband to steal, which ultimately led to the enchantress taking Rapunzel in exchange. Quotes about The Rampion References Category:A to Z Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:Objects in Scarlet Category:Objects in Cress Category:Objects in Winter